


Prize for the Lucky Winner

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Deruned Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: If they have to go to this thing, he’s at least going to win himself a prize.





	Prize for the Lucky Winner

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “fun.”
> 
> * * *

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Isabelle grinned with just enough teeth for him to know this was a bad plan.

“See, even your dear sister thinks it’s a good idea,” Magnus told him, which only earned a shake of his head.

“The last time that Izzy talked us into going to a carnival, we ended up having to pay a vampire to _encanto_ half the carnies,” Alec said with a sigh. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to get out of this, but at very least everyone should know precisely what they were getting into.

“Only half?” Jace asked doubtingly. “I thought it was three-fourths at least.”

Alec snorted in amusement at their surrogate brother’s support of his sister. “Some of them were Downworlders and promised not to tell if favors were granted or debts cancelled. Mom was pissed.”

“If I remember correctly, Maryse was always pissed back then, so that’s not saying much,” Magnus commented blithely.

The woman in question chose that moment to peek her head into the office where the debate was currently underway. “He’s not wrong,” she admitted easily enough. She knew her past and was not one to hide from it. That was something she ingrained into her family as a whole, a part of their very being. “That said, if we are doing this, there’s going to be some ground rules. One: Hide your runes. Two: Don’t be greedy. Three: Clean up your own messes this time as I no longer have that level of sway with the Clave.”

Isabelle’s triumphant glee was only partially dimmed by a rather confused Simon asking, “Is anyone else a little worried with all of the disclaimers going on here?” and Clary raising her hand.

“It’ll be fine,” Jace assured them both with absolutely no conviction. “Maybe.”

Which is how four Shadowhunters, one former Shadowhunter, one vampire, and one warlock found themselves at the yearly traveling carnival just outside of town. It was simply an amazing coincidence that they ran into two familiar werewolves at the gates, he was sure. All runes and other identifiers were hidden from sight and even Magnus dressed down slightly for the event in an attempt to blend in. 

Four hours later, after more corn dogs and cotton candy than could be remotely healthy, Alec knew Magnus was beginning to understand his concerns. Anything that was remotely a game of skill was not only decimated, but turned into a challenge between siblings. He was not solely innocent of any of it, nor did he pretend to be, but Izzy and Jace went head to head in literally everything, with Clary and Simon both doing nothing to stop them and occasionally making matters worse by upping the ante and offering additional challenges and/or prizes. His own mother less than innocently pointed out who was ahead after each match, much to the amusement of Luke, and Maia looked on in what might have been part fear and part awe at her first true Lightwood experience.

“Alexander...” Magnus chided when Alec headed towards the same booth yet again. The young man working it was sweating, torn between keeping the crowd happy and possibly still having a job at the end of the day. “You promised you would stop once you won the prize you set your eye on.”

“True,” Alec agreed readily enough. He accepted another three balls from the reluctant kid and easily toppled another three stacks of milk bottles. “But I didn’t tell you what that prize was.”

Magnus accepted the purple teddy bear on his behalf and would have dragged him away save for the fact that his hands were currently full with several others. Alec was quite proud of finding the little stuffed bear decked out in cargo pants and a relatively dark t-shirt, as well as the blue, the green, and yellow ones. Magnus looked down at his menagerie and raised an eyebrow. “Are you attempting to win one of every color?”

“I could if you wanted me to,” Alec grinned. There was a booth at the end of the aisle with a red one and he was fairly certain he had seen an orange one somewhere earlier as well. He figured he might as well try and headed in that direction.

“Darling, if not a rainbow of winnings, just what prize are you after?” Magnus questioned.

Alec paused and turned around, smirking a little when Magnus had taken another step and nearly bounced right off of him. He reached what he could which, considering the warlock’s arms were still full of stuffed toys meant looping his fingers through his belt loops, and pulled him even closer. “You.”

“Sweetheart, you won me over long ago,” Magnus assured him. 

Alec leaned forward for the requisite kiss and ignored Jace’s whispered, “I think I’m going to throw up.” It was quite easy as Clary chided, “I told you not to get into an eating contest with Izzy.” Her wink told him she was purposefully playing dense. The way Jace picked her up and carried her over his shoulder to a booth that had you throw blunt knives at a target told him Jace knew as well.

Alec reluctantly pulled back and took a moment to enjoy the look of pure amusement and glee on his boyfriend’s face. Then, because it was expected, he tugged him in an entirely different way and said, “Let’s go get you a complete set.”


End file.
